


Another Night's Delivery

by Hypercamera3



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, The Twins run alcohol for Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypercamera3/pseuds/Hypercamera3
Summary: It's just another night outside Gravity Falls when the Pines Twins have to smuggle more alcohol for their bootlegger Grunkle Stan. Shenanigans Ensue.





	Another Night's Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic from 2014 I wrote after I was inspired by limey404's 1930s AU pic. I rediscovered it on tumblr and decided to drop it here! 
> 
> http://limey404.com/post/92307121269/eyyyy-so-this-part-1-of-a-commission-for-a-super

“And I attest that y'all can be SAVED! That’s right, saved, I tell ye! Saved by the wonderful healing hands of Lord Cypher! That’s right, everyone, get up, shake those thighs, and put your hands high for him. Praise be!" 

"Praise be!” The audience responded, hands raised high. Some were on the verge of fainting, partly from the summer heat, partly from the sheer excitement of it all. Some actually had. 

Mabel hated when the pick-ups were set here. It was just outside of Gravity Falls, a little clearing right beyond the trees. The people in town were too engrossed in the other goings-on, the drinking, the parties, another spirit lifting sermon. As a result, this was the place to be, the single place the twins would wait for tonight’s buyers. 

 

That didn’t change the fact that being within hearing distance of Gideon’s Tent of Miracles made every night here horrible, for every reason. Dipper tuned it out, investing himself in his adventure novels. Tonight, he was reading  _From The Earth to the Moon_. He leaned forward from the seat he’d made out of the crates. 

Fingers tugged on the back of his suspenders and he jumped when it struck his shoulder blade. “Yah-ah!" 

"Dipper, I’m ti-i-i-i-i-ired. Gideon’s been rambling for a million hours.” She fell down across the two crates, against his back. The stars were all shining bright in the sky, too many to ever imagine. 

And Mabel had counted every single one of them in the time they’d been waiting, she was sure. 

“Mabel, I don’t know what to tell you. Stan told us they’d be here, and, personally, I don’t want to go home empty handed when they might still be here.” Dipper returned to his book, muttering something about getting hit with the belt again. 

“But the Investigator Duck serial comes on the radio soon!” Mabel groaned and sat up again. She tapped the crate a few times. “Ever wonder what it tastes like?" 

"What?" 

"The stuff Stan has us running." 

"You mean the liquor?" 

"Yeah.” Mabel nodded. 

“I dunno Mabel, seems pretty bad tasting.” He turned away. 

“Smells pretty bad,” she added, with a sigh. 

They both started at the sound of bushes rustling. They looked out where it had come from, seeing two figures approach. 

“Oh, thank goodness! We thought you’d never-” Mabel stopped when she got a good look at them. 

One was huge, the size of a car, Mabel swore. The other was thin as a stick. But the hats they wore, the vests, and the star on Blub’s chest gave away their identities. 

“Sheriff Blubs! Deputy Durland!” Dipper announced, nervously. He tugged at his collar, quickly fastening the top button to look slightly more presentable to them. “Wuh-What brings you two out here?" 

"We got reason to believe there’s some contraband being exchanged out here.” Blubs approached. 

“We don’t know anything about that, we were actually just leaving Gideon’s tent. Yeah, yeah, that’s where we were.” Mabel lifted up one of the crates and settled it into their red wagon. “Yep, that’s right, that’s where we were. Enjoying a revival. Right, Dipper?" 

"Yep! Yep, that’s where we were!" 

Dipper lifted another crate and the twins stacked up the six of them evenly in the wagon. 

"What'cha got in them boxes?” Durland pressed. The officers continued their slow approach. 

“Hoops'n'Sticks!" 

"Y'all got hoop trundles in those crates?” Blubs pressed further. He moved close to them. Dipper could feel his breath as he spoke. “Can we get some?” Blubs blurted out, jumping like a boy in short-pants. 

“Uh, sure… Mabel?" 

Mabel nodded and opened the crate. Stan had taught them how to deal with these officers. She pulled up two sets of hop trundles from the crates and handed them to the sheriff.

"Thank'ye, kindly.” He said. He rolled the hoop away and sped after it to keep it rolling with his stick. The twins sighed in relief and Mabel let the lid slip from her grasp. The officers stopped in the merriment they’d begun when they heard the  _clink_  of glass. 

“What else you’s got in them boxes?” Durland asked again. 

Dipper blinked. His sister grabbed his suspenders and pulled him onto the wagon. She pushed the wagon forward and shouted “YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME, COPPERS!” and they were rolling down the hill, towards the lake. 

The officers took off after them, desperate. “Stop your wagon!" 

"Y'all could get a ticket for this!" 

The hill was steeper than Mabel had remembered. In seconds, they were flying downward. Trees zoomed past them as dark blurs in the night. Everything was a fast moving shadow. 

Mabel and Dipper were hugging, sharing their screams. "Mabel!” Dipper shouted. “Mabel! We’re gonna hit the lake!" 

Mabel nodded. "I’ve got this! I’ve got this! I swear!” She reached into her sweater and fumbled as she pulled out a whistle. Dipper blocked his ears as the sound split through the air.  _PHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE._ _  
_

Then, they were rolling across the dock and the wagon splashed down into the water. 

As the officers arrived to the dock, panting and sweating and doubled over, they saw the wagon speeding across the water’s surface, the twins’ screams echoing across the forest. 

“Well dang, I didn’t know they sold wagon-yachts now." 

They reached the other shore of the lake, combining their strength to get the wagon up the tiny slope so it would not return to the water. Mabel rushed down the slope once they finished. She planted a kiss atop Mermando’s forehead. 

"Thanks, again!" 

"Anything for you, my  _nenúfar_." 

They shared a quick kiss before he returned to the water. Mabel made her way back up to Dipper. 

"I dropped my book,” Dipper said, dejectedly. 

“You’ve got, like, a thousand more. You’ll live, brother.” She punched his shoulder and then started pulling the wagon. He followed her, pushing the wagon. 

The two made their way back to the mystery shack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thinking I might try exploring this AU some more one of these days.


End file.
